A well trained clinical research workforce is essential to advance patient care in Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery (OHNS). The goal of this application is to provide rigorous training in clinical research related to the mission areas of th NIDCD, to three groups of trainees: 1) postdoctoral, post-residency OHNS research fellows graduated from any accredited US Otolaryngology training program (2 year experience), 2) PhD postdoctoral fellows with a desire for clinical research training and experience in OHNS related fields (2 year experience), and 3) third year Duke medical students (1 year experience). The program includes 3 postdoctoral and 1 pre-doctoral trainees per year. Faculty for the program are drawn from the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI; 8 faculty), the Division of Otolaryngology Head and Neck Surgery (OHNS; 8 faculty), the Department of Radiation Oncology (1), and the Duke Global Health Institute (DGHI; 3 faculty). The post-doctoral training program includes: 1) didactic coursework in fulfillment of the Masters in Health Science in Clinical Research (MHS) degree, 2) structured research experience and thesis requirement, 3) structured experience in development and utilization of a clinical research network, 4) education and mentoring in professional career and leadership development, 5) opportunity for continued clinical and surgical skill development (one half to one day per week maximum), and 6) provision for a bridging activity to develop a grant proposal and transition to academic faculty position. For those trainees with a specific interest in global health, the MHS program may be modified to include coursework from the Masters in Global Health program, and the associated structured and mentored research experience would be completed in a Duke facility in a developing country under the direct supervision of Duke faculty. The goal of the pre-doctoral training program is to introduce Duke medical students who are engaged in their required year of formal research training to otolaryngology-based clinical research, in order to prime the pipeline of academic otolaryngologists of the future. Their program will include didactic coursework and a structured research experience. Program administration includes a Steering Committee and Internal and External Advisory Boards. Trainees are provided dual mentorship by senior faculty at the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI), all of whom have extensive portfolios in clinical research, and the Division of Otolaryngology Head and Neck Surgery and other program faculty.